Space Stories
by CityKitten03
Summary: Silver attempts to defeat Eggman on Space Colony Ark but the gang has to save him and everything gets out of hand. Based on a dream I had :D Rated K for mild romance and mild violence... I think.


SPACE STORIES—A SONIC FANFIXION BY KITTEN

"Chaos blast!"

Boom. Another row of robots exploded. Silver smiled to himself at his progress. At least he actually did something this time.

Though it did surprise him that Eggman had taken up residence here. As the stories went, Shadow was created here and the raid that killed Maria also took place on the Space Colony ARK.

But why should he care? He was still set out on fixing his future. And that would happen.

With her last words, Blaze made him promise to save their world with her or not. Silver could only keep his promise, though he was devastated and depressed for weeks after that.

The pale gray hedgehog jumped when Eggman stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome, Silver the Hedgehog. You're just in time…"

"…to be the test subject for my new death ray."

"But that's not in his personality! Since when has Eggman made a death ray? This is crazy psyched out!" Sonic was furious when he learned what all happened.

Of course, Silver went to the Space Colony ARK out of vain, because he thought he would be able to defeat Eggman alone. And then he was captured and who knows what else.

Sonic sighed. "Well, get the gang. We're going to the Space Colony ARK."

"Who is the gang?" asked Tails.

"The gang is everyone originally from Mobius."

"But what about Blaze? She is on Earth now too. Get her too?" Tails asked, confused.

"Yes! Get her too. And Marine. I really don't care. Get everyone except the humans here."

"Wha—who?" Blaze squirmed as something grabbed her from behind.

"Look. Silver is on Space Colony ARK and held gunpoint by Egghead's death ray. Come with me. I'll explain later."

The lavender cat recognized Marine's voice and followed her tail.

"Marine! Why are you here? I thought for sure that Sonic or Tails would come to get me." She bent an ear down.

Marine smiled up ahead. "Tails got me, and since you were all the way over here, he told me to get you. They're gathering all the other Mobians right now. You'd better hurry."

Blaze sped up. "Wait. Hold on to me tight."

Marine did as instructed and grabbed the end of Blaze's cape.

"I am going to go super with my emeralds. We'll get there faster, but you have to tell me where to go." The raccoon nodded.

Seconds later, the duo met up with a crowd. Sonic was speaking.

"Okay people. We are going to the Space ARK. I got you all together to save another of our kind, and we need everyone we can get. Eggy's familiar with the ARK, so that gives him an advantage. We're getting Team Future together, so they will arrive first."

The minute the last sentence came out of the hedgehog's mouth, Team Dark came over to Blaze, Marine, and Shade.

"Look," started Rouge. "You guys are Future. You have more people, so that is why you guys go first. Tails and Wave created a portal to Space Colony ARK. You guys can go in first. When you arrive, _do not engage. _Stay hidden, and wait for Team Hero. They will come last."

Beside her, Shadow nodded. "Now repeat that back to us."

"We go first, we don't engage in combat, stay hidden, and wait for Hero," Shade repeated. "Got it."

"Also, wear these wristwatches. They let you communicate with the rest of us here at base." Shadow handed them each a watch.

"Okay! Future is together. They are going to go to the ARK and see what's going on. They'll tell Knuckles the conditions and I will tell you guys. For now, you can watch a video or talk. I don't mind."

A TV projector screen came down and a movie started.

"Shade, you can go first. We need to keep it stable." Blaze looked at Shade and Marine each with a foot in the portal. "Hurry."

Shade hopped in, followed by Marine, then Blaze.

They were placed in a dark shadowy area, with the sounds of conversation a long way away.

"I got this." Shade opened her watch and pressed a button. "Knuckles. We're too close to the main entrance to hear anything. We suspect Silver and Eggman are a long way ahead. It's too gloomy to see much, though. The Chaotix can come now." She waited for a reply, then said, "No, there is no portal here. Tails and Wave need to bring the materials." Another pause. "What do you mean they can't carry it?" Shade sighed. "Well, send Chaotix. We're waiting."

Vector, Espio, and Charmy popped up beside the three girls. Charmy was chattering, as usual.

"Will you make him shh?" said Blaze to Vector. Charmy was quiet.

"Babylon is coming next. Then Dark. Then Rose. Everyone else without a team. Then Hero. So we will wait." Vector started talking into his watch. "Send Team Babylon. We're all here and healthy."

Jet, Wave, and Storm arrived.

"Okay," said Jet to his watch. "We're all clear."

This went on and on until Team Hero arrived.

"Alright. What way do we go?" demanded Amy. "We don't have all day, you know."

Sonic sighed and motioned forward. "Follow me."

"Look, Egghead. You need to stop hurting our friends!" Knuckles was angry, though thankful Silver wasn't dead yet. Like Blaze. Like everyone was.

He punched a robot at Eggman. Sonic started running around him to confuse him. Shadow did a chaos blast, and everything was lost in the thick of battle.

Sonic performed a Spin Dash and broke a robot trying to get him. The debris flew everywhere and Espio redirected it at Eggman. "How does it feel?" he said.

"We don't have enough people to fight. So we need to keep who we _do _have." Tails kicked a rock over the side of a wall. He, Cream, and Charmy had escaped the fight when it began.

"Yeah. Eggman can't expect us to keep fighting when he provokes us. I mean seriously! There are only about six or seven teams with an average of four people in each." Charmy sighed.

Cream agreed. "I have a feeling that some of us will not return to Mobius. The portal wasn't very stable when Team Rose came it."

"Exactly." Tails sighed.

A bang shook the wall they were sitting against and a victory cry rang out.

"Come on. That's for us." Charmy helped Cream up and the three flew back to where everyone was.

Sonic yelled out, "Now, back to Mobius!"

Thankfully, Shadow showed the gang where a portal to their home planet was.

Everyone was gathered around it. The flying people were looking down from above.

Cream, Charmy, and Tails joined Rouge, Wave, and Silver above the portal. "It looks stable. I think everyone will be able to make it through," Rouge commented.

"Yeah," agreed Wave. "But there could be complications. Don't forget that portals cannot hold very many people before collapsing. I'd say about three people at a time could go in there."

"Well, I'm gonna go down and direct traffic. You all can go back down there." Rouge flew down and pushed a few people out of the portal and stood in front of it.

"Okay," she said. "Please get in a line. Wave told me three at a time. Okay? Okay." The white bat let three people in; Charmy, Cream, and Tails couldn't tell from where they were since they were both still flying.

"Alright. Now. Wave and Tails have looked at our portal. It can't hold very many people, so we will ask the oldest and youngest to please go to the back. Reasons unspecified, but please obey." Rouge nodded.

The four at the back of the line were Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Tails the Fox.

"Everyone has to be gone by now," said Cream. "So why are—"

"Cream!"

The young rabbit looked up to see Rouge and her mother Vanilla beckoning to her from the portal. "I'll be back in a second," she told her two friends and went over to her mom. "Yes?"

"Vanilla says you work hard and could be a valuable member to go back to Mobius. Would you like to come?" Rouge said.

"Um…" Cream's heart fluttered like a butterfly. She looked back at Tails and Charmy. Charmy immediately started waving like the maniac he was. She laughed inwardly.

"Well, I would go only if Charmy and Tails can go. But I think that's a no, since the portal… is it wobbling?"

Rouge looked alarmed and turned back. She gasped. "Okay! Vanilla. Either stay here with Cream or come with me. The remaining people have to stay here. This portal can only fit one or two more."

Vanilla sighed. "I…" She looked at her daughter.

"I'll be fine, Mama. We will be back soon. Tails will make another portal ASAP." Cream smiled and hugged her mother. "We will come back."

Vanilla looked at Rouge. "Okay. I'm going with you."

"Remember, Cream. I will always love you, no matter your decisions!"

"So will I, mama!"

"So, what should we do first?" Tails asked.

Shadow looked up from where he sat. "I think we should kick Eggman out of here, first. Unless we want to be turned into robots." He looked up accusingly at Charmy, clapping and rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah. And Cream and Tails and me can stay here and work on a new portal!" Charmy laughed and rolled into a wall.

Shadow groaned. "Okay. I'll bring anything that looks useful." He stood up and ran over to another corner of the area.

"Wait a minute. Is that… Silver and Blaze? Why are they still here?" Cream squinted and pointed at two shapes in the distance.

"Yep. I dunno. Maybe they were off exploring or something." Tails shrugged. "Now. I think I have what we need to make a portal. Cream, go get those two. Charmy, go see where Shadow is and if Eggman is gone yet. If he's not, no doubt he will find us soon."

"Yes sir!" Cream smiled and saluted before running off in the direction where Silver and Blaze where.

Charmy looked up. "Yay! So I can pester him!" He was met with a weird look from Tails. "Just kidding!" He flew away following the debris Shadow left in his wake.

"What do you mean he is gone already?" Silver was very confused with Charmy and Shadow's report.

"Well, he wasn't there. We searched the entire area." Shadow groaned. "I'm glad though. Those three are over there." He pointed to Tails, Cream, and Charmy, working on the portal.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Blaze asked. "Sit here and wait for them? I'd rather not. They could take forever chatting like parrots. We should just look at how far they are after two weeks."

Blaze looked at the portal curiously. "How stable is it?"

"Not very," answered Tails, "but enough for all of us to go in. If someone else tries to come to Mobius, they will fail."

"Okay! Me and Cream and Tails go first apparently then Silver and Blaze and Shadow. Okay?!" Charmy jumped into the portal, quickly followed by Cream and Tails.

Shadow sighed and stepped in quietly.

Silver and Blaze shook hands. "This could be the last time we see each other. I don't want to miss this moment."

Silver blushed and leaned forward to kiss Blaze.

"Mama! You waited for me!" Cream rushed forward and hugged her mother.

"Of course I did. I waited the entire two weeks by this area. I told you I loved you, no matter what you choose to do."

Charmy laughed and flew in circles upside down until Vector grabbed him and said, "Welcome home, Charmy. You obnoxious pipsqueak." He flicked the little bee playfully and tossed him at Espio. "Catch, dude."

Tails was met by Sonic and Knuckles, who began to ask him confusing questions.

Shadow walked off in a weird direction, followed by Omega and Rouge. _Team Dark meeting. _

Silver and Blaze caught up with their team and exchanged high fives.

"Just don't try that again, Silver." Sonic was back. "We won't save you next time."

"Okay," replied Silver.

_No promises, _he thought.


End file.
